


Defiance

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Ghirahim became sick with anger as he realized that his master hadn't even thanked him for reviving him. The only way to get back at his master is to defy him. T to be safe





	Defiance

Ghirahim jerked as sword was pulled from its resting place within the center of the ruby diamond at his chest and bit back whimper of pain, knowing that Demise would not like him to show any weakness.

His mind became hazy with the aching of his body and he kept eyes half-lidded as he panted softly, still restrained in the air by his master's magic.

Then he felt it; his spirit being sucked back into the sword, where he rightfully belonged.

Flashes of what happened moments before flashed through Ghirahim's mind and he realized that Demise hadn't even _thanked_ him for reviving him. He had merely shot him down, a look of contempt in his eyes.

Ghirahim bared his teeth, anger at his master's indifference flooding through him, and he quickly ripped himself away from the sword before it could break his consciousness. He hit the ground hard on his side with a grunt, pain shooting through his already weakened body, and he lay there, panting and trembling slightly from the tremors that racked his body.

The sword spirit grinned a little as he stared at the white skin of his arms, his white hair once again falling in front of his left eye, comforting him.

"You ungrateful worm!" Demise screamed as he raised the jagged sword above his head and rapidly brought it down.

Using all his strength, Ghirahim quickly rolled out of the way of the strike, the blade's tip sinking deep into the ground where he had previously been, but he didn't expect Demise to be so fast.

A scaled foot slammed into his chest, sending him flying back and he crashed violently into the rock wall behind him, the impact causing him to gasp before he fell to the ground with a thud.

"You dare defy me? !" Demise snarled, pulling his sword out of the ground as he walked closer to the struggling sword spirit.

Ghirahim glared at the advancing Demise with hateful eyes as he held his aching chest with one hand before he retorted, "I will defy you with everything I have!"

"You will regret ever disobeying me!" Demise raised the sword above his head and Ghirahim closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

When he heard the clang of metal against metal, Ghirahim gradually looked up to see Link standing between him and Demise, the Master Sword above his head, grinding against Demise's blade.

"Link…."

Link glanced at him with a small smile before he looked at Groose on the nearby ledge.

"Groose, come help Ghirahim!"

Groose spluttered, holding Zelda closer to his body, and shouted, "No way in hell!"

Link grunted as he put his hand against the flat of the Master Sword's blade, Demise's strength slowly pushing the weapon closer to him, before he glared at the redhead.

"Do it! Now!"

Groose looked between Link, Zelda, and Ghirahim, before he reluctantly set Zelda down, stood up, and ran toward the sword spirit.

"Come on!" Groose grabbed Ghirahim by the arm before he could protest.

"No, wait!" Ghirahim tried to pry off Groose's fingers, but with the redhead pulling him backward and the movements causing sharp jolts of pain in his chest, there wasn't much he could do about it. "I need to help Link!"

"He's fine on his own!" Groose picked up the unconscious Zelda in his other arm as he hurried to the nearby temple. "He can handle that baddie."

Ghirahim struggled to keep track of Link and his master as they walked farther up the coiling hills of the Sealed Grounds, ready to trip Groose and jump in any moment if he saw that anything was wrong.

But he couldn't see anything because the lower hills kept getting in the way and he couldn't hear anything.

"Hey, Grannie!" Groose called as he pushed open the doors to the temple open with his foot. "I need ya to help him out!"

The old lady stared at Ghirahim as Groose mercilessly dropped him on the stone steps leading to the time gate, but said nothing.

Ghirahim stared right back at her grumpily, daring her to do something.

"Where is Link?" she asked finally, looking back at Groose, who was carefully leaning Zelda against one of the poles.

"Fighting Master…" Ghirahim muttered, his ear lowering as he stared at the ground before him.

He had to go help the blonde. He _had_ to.

Ghirahim stood up, annoyed with the situation, and staggered toward the door, still holding onto his chest.

"Where are you going?" the old lady asked mildly, watching the white-haired demon.

"To help Link," he responded spitefully, "what's it look like I'm doing?"

"Link can handle this Demies guy on his own," Groose stepped between Ghirahim and the door, putting a hand against his chest to stop him, "so I suggest you just go sit down and let Grannie heal you."

Ghirahim scowled at the redhead. "Your hair makes me sick. Get out of my way."

"No."

That surprised Ghirahim; no one had ever said no to him besides Demise.

"No?" he repeated, raising a challenging eyebrow. " _No_? You dare to stand in my way?"

Groose was beginning to look unsure of himself as he removed his hand and took a step back.

Ghirahim raised his free arm and readied his fingers to snap.

"I suggest you remove yourself or I will remove you myself."

"I would still myself if I were you, young one," the old lady suddenly spoke up, cause Ghirahim to glance at her out of the corner of his eye, "he is merely trying to make sure you do not do anything foolish."

"Stop me or not, my fate is to die along with my master," Ghirahim shot a glare at the ground as he added bitterly, "that is all a spirit sword is supposed to do."

"If fate had its way, Ghirahim, then you would already have lost your consciousness, had you been absorbed by your sword."

"Are you saying that it was Hylia who saved me?" Ghirahim sneered as he glared at the sleeping blonde. "I don't need her pity or her love or protection or whatever the hell it is she does. I'm fine on my own."

"It is none of that," the old lady chuckled shaking her head and Ghirahim glared at her.

"Then what is it? Why did I disobey what I was created to do?"

"Defiance doesn't need to be explained. You were mad at your master and you wanted a way to get back at him; refusing to enter the sword was the only way you were able to do such a thing."

"If my blade shatters…" Ghirahim stared at the ground as his ear lowered. "Does that mean I go, too?"

"It depends…" the old lady tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her wrinkled face. "Do you want to go?"

"It is my fate."


End file.
